Lo Que Ahora Me Pertenece
by chibi-seras
Summary: ONE SHOOT Los amigos de Horo lo ven deprimido por cortar con su novia, lo llevan a un club donde conocerá a la persona más interesante que nunca antes haya visto A.U. Yaoi/Lemon HoroxLen Insinuacion HoroxTamao, YohxAnna, HaoxLyzerg .Songfic.


Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei-sama y el muy egoísta no comparte los derechos ¬¬...

Disfruten del fic nn

-----------------------------------------

Todavía no puedo explicarme, como demonios terminé en aquel lugar, solo sé que he estado solo durante mucho tiempo solo, si, es verdad tengo mucho tiempo sin tener acción, hace muchos meses, desde que Tamao me dejó parece que la muy bruja se confabuló con todas las mujeres para que me miren mal y me den vuelta la cara. Solo me olvidé de su cumpleaños! Sabe que soy un despistado, pero la muy perra buscó la excusa más cercana para dejarme a cambio de mi amigo Yoh, que ni siquiera le presta atención, pues está liado con otra de mis amigas, Anna, pero ...a quién le importa? solo recuerdo que mis amigos me vieron realmente deprimido y me trajeron a este cuchitril subterráneo, puedo ver con uno de mis mejores amigos, Hao, coquetea con un chico de cabellos verdes, que en realidad parece mujer, mujeres, hombres, qué me importa? Estoy solo y amargado igual!, para colmo estoy medio mareado...por suerte todavía tengo algo de conciencia, debería dejar de beber ahora, una canción nueva empieza, estoy harto de la música, sería mejor irme...

**Negociaría mi alma por tenerte cerca y darte mi eternidad...**

- Un Whisky doble con hielo, por favor. – escuche una voz andrógina que provenía de mi izquierda y ahí estaba parado al lado mío, con su cara aniñada y su extraño cabello formando un copete, esos ojos amarillos fríos, el joven solo llevaba un pantalón negro de cuero, tiro bajo bien ajustado a su estrecha cadera, remarcaba su perfecto trasero y la delgadez de sus piernas y su torso al descubierto, develando un abdomen perfectamente trabajado y un emblemático tatuaje que traía en su espalda, definitivamente era la cosa más apetitosa que había visto, no sé si culpa del alcohol, cosa que dudo ya que no bebí tanto como para que me afectara, esa visión tan perfecta y, lamentablemente, tan sugestiva era real, lo suficientemente real como para saber que debía intentar conocerlo. Estaba tan absorto en la imagen de aquel ser perfecto que solo atiné a parpadear cuando lo vi retirarse a una mesa con su whisky, era tiempo de acercarme.

**Hace océanos de tiempo y deseo que intento encontrarte  
Te vislumbro como luz clandestina y te borras al instante****.  
**

A paso confiado, me acerqué a la mesa mientras veía como el joven mantenía ambas manos alrededor del vaso, y agachaba la cabeza, como queriendo esconder sus ojos del resto de los que se encontraban ahí, me senté en la silla frente él, el joven levanto la vista con frialdad mientras yo buscaba como hablarle.- Hey! cómo estás? Yo soy Horo Horo.- oookey lo admito, no soy bueno presentándome, y parece que el otro tampoco, ya que me miro furtivamente.- piérdete.

-Qué nombre más extraño! Piérdete?.- intentaba animar la situación pero no funcionó, el joven me miraba con la cara más fría que jamás había conocido. Así que solo decidí levantarme del lugar, pedirle perdón e irme. Ese chico era inalcanzable. Me quedé en una pared viendo todos sus movimientos, hasta que vi a alguien acercarse a él, un hombre mayor, no digo viejo pero si cuarentón. Decidí acercarme un poco más a la escena, me sorprendió lo que vi, ese hombre lo estaba besando, tocándole su trasero con ansias en pleno escenario y su mano se dirigía a la entrepierna, de repente el pequeño lo pateo y lo separo.- Mikihisa-san esto es pagar por un servicio, y tu pago cubre hasta este punto.- sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un billete de 50$.- sabes que valgo mucho más caro que esto Mikihisa.-el hombre se dio vuelta y se fue sin decir palabra... así que era de esos, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes hubiera sacado todo el dinero que poseía en mi cuenta bancaria, el cual era bastante, y se lo hubiera dado con tal de llevármelo a mi casa. Se volvió a sentar...esta vez desenvainé todo el dinero que había traído desde mi casa y me volví a sentar frente a él poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué tanto puedo obtener con esto?.- le pregunté al de ojos ambarinos mientras tomaba el fajo de billetes y se relamía mientras los contaba.- Bueno.- contesto sonriendo sensualmente mientras se cruzaba de piernas y me miraba, a mi parecer, totalmente entregado.- Soy tuyo por esta noche, Horo.- la ultima palabra la susurró en mi oído, haciéndome más extraño todavía. Sin esperar más lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a mi desolado apartamento.

**Moriría por gustar de tu boca el sabor embriagante  
Y dejar que mi rocío te aliente a querer esclavizarte...**

En el camino a mi apartamento me comentó que su nombre era Len Tao, que tubo que trabajar desde pequeño en este tipo de cosas porque los padres lo habían abandonado, que aquel bar, es el único lugar que es su hogar y que algún día le gustaría dejar aquella vida de inseguridades y miedos, me contó como los hombres de casi cualquier edad le hacían propuestas indecentes, como tomaba drogas para olvidarse del dolor, por más que no fuera adicto, había cosas que no podía tolerar y una de ella era acostarse con gente mayor, realmente, le estorbaba. Me sentía tan mal, que solo podía preguntarme si yo podría liberar a Len del martirio.

En media hora de viaje conocí más detalles de Len de los que cualquier ser humano podría pedir. Me sentía capaz de contestar un cuestionario sobre su vida y acertar todas las preguntas, sentí como si lo conociera de por vida.

**Negociaría mi alma por tenerte cerca y darte mi eternidad...**

Len me confesó que era la primera persona que sabía todo esto sobre él, que a nadie le había interesado nada sobre su vida y que siempre era el despojo de cualquier hombre que lo rentara, malditos sean, agarraría el cuello de cada uno y lo estrangularía. Yo sabía que a Len Tao yo le gustaba.

Llegamos a mi casa, finalmente, Len se tiró en la cama mientras yo me colocaba sobre él, nos fundimos en un desesperado beso que luego se intensificó dejando el paso libre a que nuestras lenguas danzasen juntas mientras nuestros labios seguían juntos y nuestras respiraciones chocaban. Cortaba el beso de vez en cuando mordiendo sus labios haciéndolos enrojecer mientras baja a su cuello y lo besaba y mordía, marcando que desde ese instante, Len Tao, era solo de mi propiedad.**  
**

**Dibujaría con labios candentes el río que desemboca en ti.  
****Mordería esa fruta prohibida para dejar mi sabor en ti.**

A pesar de que había bajado su cuello no podía soportar el estar separado de su boca, sus besos sencillamente me hacían sentir en el paraíso, no podía parar , esta situación me llevaría rápidamente a perder el control, era inevitable, sus labios sobre los míos la forma en la que sus fríos ojos demostraban una entrega total, las ganas que tenía de despojarlo de sus ropas y hacerlo mío en menos de un segundo, este tipo de cosas me ponían en mi límite**  
**

**Sufriría por gustar en tu boca ese calor agonizante .**

Volví a bajar a su cuello esta vez con menos ansiedad, mis manos dejaron de recorrer el pecho del Tao para ir a su pantalón, una de mis manos lo sujetaba por la espalda mientras Len se curvaba al sentir mis labios recorrer su pecho, llegar a sus pezones, succionarlos, mordisquearlos mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer producidos por él y jugar alrededor de su ombligo con mi lengua, la otra acariciaba la entrepierna de Len sin quitarle el pantalón, sin embargo desabrochándolo lentamente**  
**

**Dejaría mis dos manos ardientes derretirse dentro de ti.  
****Escalaría tus montañas maternas para probar sus dulces cimas...**

Ahhh!! sigue, Horo.- esa voz...me hacia estar en mi límite, Len Tao era un éxtasis humano, como se retorcía y rogaba por más, y yo solo pensaba en darle más, así que baje lentamente hacia su entrepierna mientras me deshacía del pantalón y los bóxers ajustados a su delicada figura, su miembro se encontraba totalmente despierto, sin esperar más tome la base de este con mis manos y lo lamí lentamente, deleitándome con los placenteros sonidos que emitía Len, cuales demostraban el excelente momento que estaba pasando.- m...más...- fue entonces cuando metí todo el miembro en mi boca succionando, rodeándolo con la lengua, y también fue que sentí como unas gotas inundaban mi boca, ya no faltaba nada, seguí con mi trabajo hasta que finalmente escuché el grito de Len.- Ho...Horo!.- sentí como mi boca se inundaba de su semilla, por lo cual tragué todo. Lo contemplé por unos segundos mientras todavía estaba en su éxtasis, mareado por el orgasmo, volví a atacar sus labios besándolos, mordiéndolos apasionadamente, haciendo que un hilo de sangre se escurriera por los labios de Len.

volví a bajar a su cuello, mordiéndolo, marcándolo como mío mientras metía tres de mis dedos en la boca de Len, para que este los preparara, me acerqué a su oído, susurrándole, si quieres que pare dime. A lo cuál negó con la cabeza, metí uno de mis dedos, logrando que su espalda se curvara y un quejido de molestia salga de él, cuando estuvo listo moví el dedo en mi interior y lentamente fue metiendo los otros, procurando de no dañarlo luego los tres dedos se movieron en el interior de Len hasta dar con cierto punto que lo hizo gemir.- haaaa!... Horo, Hazlo ya, por...favor.-Luego de sacar mis dedos y, para mi sorpresa, Len se volteó quedando en 4 patas, una imagen totalmente irresistible, saque mi miembro, el cual ya estaba necesitando atención y lo metí con cuidado en su entrada, procurando no herirlo.- mmpfh.-ahogó un gemido mordiéndose una de sus manos. Finalmente coloqué todo mi miembro dentro de Len, esperé unos segundo y comencé a moverme dentro de él, mientras mi pequeño soltaba uno que otro gemido. Aproveche la situación y mientras subía el ritmo de las embestidas tome su miembro, masturbándolo, provocando que el calor en el pequeño cuerpo del Tao aumentara por ende aumentando más mi propio calor.-

**Negociaría mi alma por tenerte cerca y darte mi eternidad...  
Negociaría mi alma por tenerte cerca y darte ****mi eternidad...  
**

Observar esa imagen de Len realmente me parecía encantadoramente perturbador, sus mejillas rosadas por el calor, los mechones que se pegaban a su frente, como mantenía esa mirada de sumisión total cuando estaba manteniendo relaciones... llámenme celoso, pero, espero ser el único que conoce ese rostro que demuestra tal entrega. Sé que es prematuro y muy estúpido decirlo, pero...creo que estoy enamorado. No puedo creer que todo esto sea real, siento como si su imagen se fuera a desvanecer y yo vuelva a aparecer solo en mi casa...no quiero que eso suceda.

Ho...Horo...ya...ya no puedo más...AH!.- un último grito llenó de placer la habitación mientras sentía que yo tampoco podría más y menos al sentir la estreches producida por el orgasmo de Len, fue entonces cuando acabe dentro del Tao dejando mi semilla en su interior.

**Treat me like a vision.  
**

Espere unos momentos y luego saqué de su interior mi miembro y caí al lado suyo abrazándolo.- Len...- le susurré finalmente.- quédate a vivir conmigo, te prometo, que serás más que feliz y no tendrás que vivir así nunca más...- intente verlo a los ojos pero estos, ya estaban cerrados, de todas formas la sonrisa que tenía, lo delataba demasiado.

Debo agradecerle a mis amigos por haberme llevado a aquel extraño lugar, conocí a la persona con la cual quiero pasar toda mi existencia... Pensar que estuve triste por Tamao... realmente soy un idiota, con Len compartí más cosas en 6 horas de las que pudiera haber compartido con ella en 3 años de relación. De a poco la imagen de Len se fue borrando, el sueño me tenía en sus redes, y no pude hacer nada contra ello mas que dejarme descansar.

**Hace océanos de tiempo y deseo que intento encontrarte  
Te vislumbro como luz clandestina y te borras al instante...  
**

Venirme aquí contigo?.- una sonrisa de superioridad se esbozaba en mí, mientras recordaba lo ultimo que había dicho ayer y evaluaba las posibilidades, no puedo negarlo, si , soy un estúpido , pero el baka de pelo azul, realmente me interesaba mucho. Será mejor que me vaya, este tonto seguirá durmiendo por un buen rato más. Dejé una nota al lado de su mesa de luz, tomé el atrevimiento de tomarme una ducha cambiarme e irme. No sin antes darle un beso en sus labios.

Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento, me encontré con una chica de cabellos rosas la cual me miró de mala manera.- Dónde está Horo?.- preguntó. A mi nadie me prepotea, menos una mocosa estúpida como ella, saqué por sus características físicas que es la ex de la que Horo me había contado y parece que volvía por un segundo round.- Qué no sabes chiquita?.- contesté avivadamente mientras me miraba confusa.- yo , soy la nueva pareja de Horo.- con una de las sonrisas sensuales que les regalaba a mis clientes, fue más que suficiente para que la muy tonta se diera cuenta de que ya no era bienvenida allí, sus ojos, se cristalizaron y salió corriendo, no sin antes pegarme un puñetazo...- Horo, pagarás el que yo tenga este moretón en el cachete.- dije antes de salir por la puerta yéndome a aquel bar que hasta hace un día había comprado mi existencia

**Negociaría mi alma por tenerte cerca ...  
****Solo quiero esclavizarte... y te borras al instante...  
**

Me levanté y vi para todos lados, pero Len no estaba, en eso vi la pequeña nota que había dejado Len sobre la mesa, la leí y sonreí, me dispuse a darme una ducha y comenzar mi largo día

Esa que ves es él, esa que ves es ella  
Esa que ves es él, esa que ves es ella...

"_Hoto, soy Len... iré a renunciar a mi empleo, desde ahora estaremos juntos, ayúdame a conseguir un buen empleo así repartimos los gastos del hogar._

_Pd: Más te vale que cocines una buena cena, estaré de nuevo a las 6."_

Creo que nadie jamás ha estado tan feliz, de tener que renunciar a un empleo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala sea de su agrado, si les gusta haganmelo saber nn


End file.
